


Endless

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Canon, Episode Related, Multi, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Righting what the writers got wrong. Angst, angst, insight and a bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> This represents a year of on and off work, lots of sweat and tears and countless trials and errors.

Daniel was home barely twenty four hours when the call from the SGC came. No crisis this time, just a call from the Asgard; only when they said jump, the brass usually asked how high. He had time to drop off laundry, pack clean clothes, stop by his office for a pile of translations that couldn't wait and needed his attention yesterday, and grab a quick cup of coffee before showing up in the gate room. The rest of SG-1 was already there and ready to beam aboard the Odyssey.  
   
With no indication as to exactly what the Asgard wanted, Daniel holed himself up in his room, which was actually quite spacious, and began work on the translations. Vala popped by every two hours or so to bug him, but he mostly ignored her, even when she brought food. Sam and Teal'c would stop by occasionally to help with particularly hard passages, but mostly to remind Daniel that he needed to eat and sleep.

 

At the end of the third week, there was a knock on his door, and Daniel growled an invitation.  
   
"Whoa, grumpy. What's the problem, Sunshine?" Cam asked.  
   
"The problem is right now I'm in the middle of trying to translate this slab SG-5 found and I really don't need any interruptions."  
   
"Can I help?"  
   
"Not unless you know the differences between Ancient Egyptian and Middle Abydonian." Daniel scrunched lower to the paper, trying to decipher the badly worn cartouche.  
   
"There's a difference?"  
   
Wrong thing to ask, Daniel thought. He sat up, pushed the papers away and turned to face Cam. The poor man paled when he saw that Daniel had on what any student would recognize as a 'lecture' face.  
   
"Yes, there is. See when the Goa'uld took their slaves from Egypt…."  
   
"Uh, I gotta go, Jackson. I forgot I told the guys in engineering I'd help with some adjustments to the 302s. Later."   
   
Cam backed out of the room as fast as he could which left Daniel smiling. Jack would have lasted longer than that. The smile quickly disappeared.  
   
The last time Daniel had seen Jack, he hadn't exactly been himself. There'd been the familiar back and forth, the banter and snark Daniel had missed since Jack had taken the job in D.C. They'd said goodbye two years ago, a couple of friends drinking beer, watching the game followed by a _very_ friendly tumble into bed. It had been the third time they'd slept together and it had turned out to be the last.   
   
Daniel needed to save the universe and Jack needed to make sure there was money for that to happen.  
   
The loud speakers blared to life, announcing the Odyssey's approach to Orilla. He shut down his laptop, stood, stretched and headed for the bridge. He turned a corner to find Vala smiling at him. It was a smile he didn't quite trust. Behind her and to the left was one of the conference rooms, full of crew members and decorated to the nines.  
   
"I told you to bring something to amuse yourself. I didn't mean me or the crew."  
   
"But they won't believe that it's my birthday…again," she pouted.  
   
"Not my problem."   
   
Daniel had made himself immune to her pout. He was usually successful. Vala pouted some more, but Daniel ignored it and resumed his walk to the bridge. He heard Cam behind him and glanced back to see Vala pouncing.   
   
"Guys, bridge, now or didn't you hear the announcement?"  
   
A downtrodden Vala told the crew members a party wasn't happening and followed Daniel reluctantly as Cam mouthed his thanks. Daniel just nodded and continued down the dull gray corridors, glad he had the route memorized. When they all reached the bridge Sam and Teal'c were already there as was…  
   
"Jack?"  
   
"Daniel."  
   
"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but isn't General Landry supposed to be sitting there?"  
   
Jack smirked, stroking the arms of the command chair absently. "Family emergency or something. I got called in as back-up, what with my history with the Asgard and all. Got pulled out of a really boring budget meeting so I didn't exactly resist. Besides, it's Thor, Daniel. Why would I turn that down?"  
   
"Why indeed?" Daniel sighed.  
   
"We're being hailed," the comm officer announced. "The Asgard are requesting permission to beam aboard sir."  
   
"Granted," Jack nodded.  
   
The familiar hum and buzz accompanied by a brief flash of light and a small gray figure was standing there.  
   
"Welcome to Orilla."  
   
"Thor, ol' buddy!" Jack smiled, standing up.  
   
"Greetings, O'Neill, it is good to see you again."  
   
Vala leaned in close to Daniel. "Out of curiosity, how can you tell the difference?"  
   
"The voice."  
   
Sam had introduced Vala and Cameron and asked why they'd been asked to come.  
   
"We do not have much time. With your permission, O'Neill, a number of Asgard are prepared to beam aboard immediately to begin installing various technological upgrades to this ship."  
   
"Space guns?" Jack asked hopefully. "Really big ones?"  
   
Thor tilted his head and studied Jack before nodding. "That and more, O'Neill."  
   
"How much more?" Sam asked.  
   
"Everything we have…and know. All our most current technology. All our knowledge."  
   
Stunned silence followed that admission. Daniel was pretty sure he was gaping. But when his brain and mouth finally got back into synch, he frowned.  
   
"Sorry, we're just a little…stunned. I mean why are you doing this? You've always resisted in the past. You always said we weren't ready."  
   
"Indeed. Many Asgard still believe that."  
   
"What changed?" Cam asked.  
   
Thor looked at each of them in turn before he spoke. "As a race, we are dying. Very soon we will all be gone."  
                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
After Thor's news, everyone had gone their separate ways, mostly to assist the other Asgard in any way they could. That left Jack and Daniel alone. Well, almost, there was still the bridge crew there.  
   
"Jack…," Daniel started.   
   
Jack just waved him off and nodded his head towards the door.   
   
"Come on, Daniel, walk with me."  
   
Daniel wanted to refuse but followed anyway. They walked in silence, the crew of the Odyssey moving around them. One corridor melted into another, but Daniel knew they were nearing crew quarters, which were pretty much deserted this time of day. Jack stopped and Daniel nearly ran into him. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.   
   
"So, I hear the Ancients have a new member of the family who isn't you," Jack finally offered.  
   
Daniel raised an eyebrow. "If you mean Adria, then yes, she Ascended. There is a difference."  
   
"To-may-to, to-mah-to," Jack shrugged. "That gonna be a problem for us?"  
   
"Honestly? I have no idea," he sighed. "If any of the Ancients were going to interfere it would have happened before Adria tried anything."  
   
"Which they didn't, even though she cheated, or the Ori did in her creation."  
   
"I know, Jack. The only one who might have done something is Oma and she's kind of busy at the moment."  
   
"Have I said how much I hate these rules?" Jack grimaced, tilting his head in just that way.  
   
Daniel felt his heart beat start to speed up and his blood start to head southward before he got a hold of himself.  
   
"Too many times. Why didn't you come to see me?" Daniel stuffed his hands in the pockets of his BDUs, staring down at the floor. "We've been here for almost a month, Jack."  
   
"Been busy, reading reports. Walter beamed up a bunch with me. Got caught up on all the Ori stuff. Never got to say that you look better without all the…." Jack gestured to Daniel's face.  
   
"Thanks. Still doesn't answer my question, Jack."  
   
"Big ship, Daniel. I'm the General, lots to do. How do you know I didn't come to see you and you didn't notice because you had your nose buried in a stack of books?"  
   
"I would have known, Jack."  
   
"Yeah, well…."  
   
More awkwardness as a few crew members came around the corner and saluted Jack. He returned the gesture not looking at Daniel as he did so.  
   
"I should go," Daniel gestured in the direction of his room.   
   
"Yeah, I understand, translations," Jack replied. He bounced a little before pointing in the opposite direction. "I should go check in on Thor, see how things are going, see if they named any more ships after people."  
   
Daniel suppressed a grin. Jack had never gotten over the fact that his namesake had been blown up.  
   
"I'll see you later, Jack."  
   
"Yeah, later, Daniel."  
   
They both turned and started walking. Daniel resisted the urge to look back. He knew that is what Jack was doing and expected him to do it too. Daniel was going to have to disappoint him.  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
The Ori showed up. Daniel didn't know how and he couldn't care why (though he had a pretty good guess). Jack was in full command mode on the bridge, yelling for options as the crew scrambled to outwit the enemy.  
   
There was no time to mourn the Asgard properly, that would have to wait. Daniel knew logically the end result had been the same, but it didn't matter. They were gone, the Odyssey their only legacy.   
   
They stopped long enough to drop the crew off on the first planet that had registered as habitable and with resources enough for them to survive. Sam was busy trying to figure out how to escape the Ori's clutches, Teal'c helping. Vala was off bugging Cam, much to Daniel's relief. So that left him and Jack alone again, really alone this time.  
   
"These Ori really don't know how to quit, do they?"  
   
"Jack, now is not the time. We need to make repairs if we're going to outrun them."  
   
"When is the time, Daniel? It certainly wasn't when you were _a Prior_."  
   
Daniel closed his eyes for a moment as he breathed deeply before standing from the control console.  
   
"I've done as much as I can here. I'm going to go help Sam."  
   
Jack watched Daniel leave, cursing to himself.  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
The next stop, they'd decided to try the Asgard weaponry. Jack finally got his big honkin' space guns and a chance to use them. They blew up one ship before taking on more damage that required running again. Sam called to say she had a way to halt the Ori.  
   
"Well get on with it, Carter, we're getting killed here," Jack yelled.  
   
One minute they're getting bombarded, sparks flying everywhere; the next everything was quiet, too quiet. Jack got up from the command chair, walking up to the view screen to get a closer look. The Ori battle cruiser was still there, only it wasn't moving and one of its energy beams was frozen halfway to the Odyssey. Daniel recognized the situation and it wasn't long before Jack did too, his mouth set in a grim line.  
   
"Carter! Briefing room, now! That goes for everyone."  
   
Daniel and Teal'c watch as Jack stalked off, following shortly after.  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
"So thanks to Asgard technology, we are in a time dilation bubble."  
   
"That was your idea, Carter? Put us in a 'time bubble'?" Jack made quotes while frowning.   
   
"It was the only choice, sir. It was that or get destroyed."  
   
Jack nodded reluctantly. "So, how long do we get to be stuck here?"  
   
"Hopefully not that long. My plan is to try and make the necessary modifications to the Odyssey so we can take it out of phase so that when we shut down the time dilation field, the blast won't hit us."  
   
"That would be good," Daniel said.  
   
"Ya think?"  
   
Daniel glared at Jack while Sam went into what the team had affectionately dubbed 'techno' mode. Then the factor of time came up again.  
   
"How long?" Daniel asked.   
   
"I'm not sure, but we have enough food and water for three months."  
   
Awkward silence met that pronouncement.  
   
"And if it takes longer?" Cam finally ventured.  
   
"Let's hope it doesn't," Sam said.  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
Two weeks later Daniel was avoiding Jack, again. He'd also successfully avoided Vala, who split her time flirting between him and Cam. He'd finished his translations and found a room that seems to be the repository of all the Asgard knowledge. He was scanning the database when the call from Sam came. Bad news.  
   
"Are you saying it took two weeks to figure out that this idea wouldn't work out?" Cam whined.   
   
"Mitchell, shut up," Jack snapped. "Carter has a plan B. There's always a plan B."  
   
"There is, sir. And it doesn't work either." She ran the simulations for them. They both ended with the fiery destruction of the Odyssey.  "Plan C doesn't work either. I've got nothing beyond that, I'm sorry, sir."  
   
"It's only been two weeks, Carter. Don't tell me you're giving up?"  
   
"No sir. Good news though. The Asgard provided us with some pretty amazing technology."  
   
"Just nothing to get us out of this mess."  
   
Everyone glared at Cam.  
   
"Continue, Carter."  
   
"Thank you, sir. With only a sight modification to the beaming technology we have a matter converter that will literally allow us to manufacture food, water, oxygen, anything we need."  
   
"Like Star Trek," Jack said.  
   
"Pretty much, sir."  
   
"Okay, so you have time to think. And I want everyone to help in some way. No matter how silly or ridiculous or crazy the idea may seem, try it. We're SG-1. Dismissed."  
   
Everyone scattered, Vala following Cam, making Jack wonder if there was anything going on there. Teal'c followed Sam with a nod to Jack. It was an open secret as to what was happening between his former 2IC and the Jaffa warrior. Daniel had just disappeared.  
   
Five minutes later Jack was walking the corridors, wondering if they really could get out of this. Carter was one of the smartest people he knew and the fact that she was stumped scared him a little. He found Daniel in the repository room, staring at what he assumed were Norse runes. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched Daniel for a moment.  
   
"I know you're there, Jack."  
   
"What gave me away?"  
   
"You're losing stealth in your old age," Daniel teased, never looking away from the display in front of him.  
   
"I'm not old, just….older," Jack asserted. He stepped into the room. "Meaning of life stuff?"  
   
Daniel suppressed the look of surprise and joy that Jack remembered that. "Maybe. I haven't had the chance to explore it all yet. I thought I might look through all their scientific stuff first, see if I can find something to help Sam."  
   
"So, busy then?"  
   
"Yes, Jack. Following orders."  
   
Jack snorted but said nothing as he stepped a little closer. Daniel ignored Jack's closeness, trying to concentrate.   
   
"Guess I'll leave you to it then."  
   
Jack hesitated a moment before leaving. Daniel prayed that he would find something. He didn't know how long he could be around Jack without something happening.  
                                  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
Three months later and no one was any closer to finding a solution. Cam had apologized for his behavior the day after the briefing and lent a hand when he could. Vala was paying more attention to him, but still flirting with Daniel occasionally, even trying her charms on Jack. Daniel continued to search the repository; understanding all of it would take a lifetime. He and Jack were still mostly avoiding each other, though they were slowly warming. Team dinners helped the process along.  
   
The day he walked into his room to find Vala sitting on his bed, Daniel was taken aback. When she stood and removed her sweater he was astonished.  
   
"I thought you and Cameron were….?"  
   
"Oh, please, Daniel. That was just flirtation." She sashayed closer to him, toying with the straps of her camisole.  
   
"What are you doing?"  
   
"Something we should have done a long time ago."  
   
Vala reached out, grabbed his belt buckle, pulling him closer as she tried to undo it. Daniel batted her hands away. "Don't do that."  
   
"Why not?"  
   
She tried to unbutton his BDUs and he pushed her away. She looked shocked and hurt, but Daniel didn't care.   
   
"We've been here three months, Daniel. _Three months._" She paused. "You do like girls?"  
   
Daniel hesitated and Vala glared, until comprehension bloomed across her features.   
   
"Vala…I…"  
   
She slapped him hard and stormed out, grabbing her sweater on the way.  
   
"That went well." Daniel rubbed his jaw and found the book he'd come looking for in the first place. That night at dinner Vala was sitting in Cam's lap and acting like nothing happened. Daniel was happy to oblige her.  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
Nine months later and Daniel had almost resigned himself to the fact he wouldn't find anything anytime soon. He checked everywhere, but for every little lead there were a dozen offshoots he needed to look at just in case. He even brought Sam in to double check a few of them but all the simulations she ran ended badly.  
   
It took seven of those months for Vala to unthaw and confess she'd only come to him because she and Cameron had been fighting. Another two passed before Daniel could forgive her.  
   
Things with Jack on the other hand…. They were friendly, bickering and bantering like the old days but there was still the underlying awkwardness. Neither could figure out what to do about their….relationship. They were friends, yes, but could they be more?  
   
Daniel was poring over some of the Asgard information when the door chime pinged. He stood, stretching as he walked over to answer it, wondering who it could be. The door slid open revealing Jack standing there with a bottle of scotch and two glasses.  
   
"Have a drink with me?"  
   
"What's the occasion?"  
   
"We've been stuck in this bubble exactly a year."  
   
Daniel moved aside to let Jack in. He sat the glasses on the nightstand, cracked open the scotch, poured and handed one to Daniel.  
   
"A toast; to the Asgard," Jack held his glass up.  
   
"To the Asgard."  
   
Daniel clinked his glass with Jack's before taking a sip. The alcohol burned down his throat as he watched Jack. Jack was fidgeting with his glass before setting it down. He wandered over to the bookshelf.  
   
"Jack, what else do you want?"  
   
"It's been a year, Daniel. I think it's time we talked."  
   
Daniel set his own glass down. Jack was right, it was time. "What do you want me to say Jack? That I missed you? Because I did. That I hated you for leaving? More than you know."  
   
"I never meant to hurt you, Daniel. That wasn't my intention."  
   
Jack turned back to look at him. Daniel could see the hurt in Jack's eyes, the pain written clearly on his face.   
   
"Jack…I can't." Daniel backed up a little, finally turning around so he couldn't see Jack. "There was a time when I thought I would never get over Sha're. I mean, the idea of being hurt that way again…. But I'd finally gotten to the place where I actually felt I could get close to someone again. You."  
   
"Daniel…."  
   
"No, Jack. Let's face it. If we weren't stuck in a time bubble, if the mission had gone as planned, right now you'd be back in Washington and I'd be picking up the pieces wondering why I torture myself."  
   
He heard Jack move closer, felt Jack's hand on his arm. He started to pull away but stopped. Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel, pulling him into a hug. Jack's body was warm, his breath ghosting over Daniel's neck. Jack's teeth nibbled at his ear before his voice whispered into it.  
   
"I was wrong to leave, to stay away. I second guessed myself all the time. I'm sorry. I love you, Daniel. Forgive me?"  
   
Daniel turned in Jack's arms, facing him. They'd never said the words, never needed to before. They'd always relied on the unspoken communication they were known for to convey feelings best kept secret.  
   
"You better not be messing with me." Daniel kissed Jack fiercely. He felt Jack relax and they stumbled towards the bed.  
   
 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
Five years in, Cam asked Jack for a favor as the ranking military officer and default ship's captain. Two days later he and Vala were married. A year later Daniel performed the Jaffa equivalent for Sam and Teal'c. He and Jack held out until the tenth year.  
   
There were no children. It wouldn't have been fair to raise them in such a closed off environment.   
   
The years melted into one another, mostly unacknowledged by the six of them. They got older, bodies slowing but minds staying sharp. Daniel never gave up looking for an answer in the Asgard repository, Jack spending the time with him. Fifty years later and they were still very much a family, gathered at another dinner together.  
   
"No blue Jell-O?" Vala teased.  
   
They laughed and settled into a companionable silence.  
   
"I did it," Sam said suddenly.  
   
"Did what?" Cam asked.  
   
"I figured out how to reverse time in a localized field."  
   
Eating ceased, forks clattering on to plates.  
   
"So, spill, Carter. How do we get out without going kablooey?"  
   
Sam laid it all out for them including the fact that one of them would have to stay behind, stay old.  
   
"I'll do it," Jack volunteered.  
   
"No, O'Neill. I shall remain," Teal'c offered. "I have many more years to live. I am the logical choice."  
   
Jack agreed and they got ready. Sam prepared a memory chip for Teal'c to give to her younger self. Cam and Vala went to say goodbye. Jack and Daniel held each other in their bed.  
   
"So, we don't remember any of this?"  
   
"No, Jack, we don't."  
   
"Bummer. Daniel, I…."  
   
"I know, Jack."  
   
A soft, gentle kiss holding the promise of an uncertain future.  
                                     *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
"Welcome back, SG-1. Debrief in two hours."  
   
They stepped down the ramp, Vala still pestering Teal'c to tell her what had happened in those fifty years. They'd escaped the Ori, picked up the crew, and come home. Jack had gone back to Washington immediately. They were all curious but decided it was better they not know.  
   
After the debriefing, Teal'c pulled Daniel aside. "Daniel Jackson, there is something I must show you."  
   
"Okay," Daniel said.  
   
They walked to Teal'c quarters, candles everywhere, as usual. Teal'c rummaged quickly through a pile of things that he'd brought back from the Odyssey. He found what he was looking for and turned, handing it to Daniel. It was a memory chip.  
   
"What's this?"  
   
"It is something your other self wanted you to have, Daniel Jackson."  
   
"But you told Vala you wouldn't tell her anything."  
   
"And I will not. This is different. I have seen what the chip contains and believe it will bring you happiness. Vala will find hers in time."  
   
"Thank you, Teal'c."  
   
Teal'c just bowed before letting Daniel out and closing the door.  
   
Fifteen minutes later Daniel was leaving the base, approval from Landry for two weeks vacation and a plane ticket to Washington waiting for him at the airport.  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
The knock at his apartment door was not welcome. Jack had just gotten in from endless meetings on the technology the Asgard had left to them.  
   
"Whatever you want, it can…," he opened the door, ready to chew out an unsuspecting airman. Instead he was looking into familiar blue eyes. "Daniel?"  
   
Daniel held out the memory chip. "We need to talk, Jack."  
 


End file.
